


Reassurance

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella is uncertain about her role as Queen, and Kit reassures her.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Ella had always had a few insecurities at the back of her head, mostly due to the treatment her stepsisters and stepmother had given to her daily. But those insecurities that she'd once had came right back to the surface the second she was introduced to foreign royalty.

She knew that Kit accepted her for who she was. She had always known that, and it was part of why she loved him so much. But the same could not be said for everyone else. One of the foreign Queens visiting their kingdom had even been so outrageous as to say that she would not spend time with Ella outside of the meeting chambers. She said that Ella was nothing but a commoner and deserved to be treated as such. Kit, of course, had ordered the woman out of their country immediately, wrecking the deal they had been about to make. But to him, it had been worth it.

And if this had been the only time anyone had judged Ella for her status, perhaps she could have let it go. But time and time again politicians came, and time and time again they judged Kit for marrying a commoner with no knowledge of how to be a princess, let alone a Queen. 

Somehow Ella felt guilty. She felt guilty that she had ruined Kit's chances at some of the deals he had broken because of her, and that he endured criticism because of her. Little did she know that he didn't think about any of that stuff, ever. All he cared about was his wife's happiness.  
So when he found her, curled up on their bed one night, he closed the door softly, giving her a knowing smile.

"I missed you at dinner," he said in his warm, beautiful voice Ella had come to love more than anything.

"I wasn't hungry," Ella sighed, trying not to cry. She had been crying enough already. There was no reason for Kit to see her tears.

"I don't think that's what this is," Kit said as he walked over to her, taking her hand in his as he sat by the bed. "I heard you weren't at the tea party the other noble ladies had in the garden today." Yet another politican was visiting, along with his wife and the rest of their party. 

"I didn't want to embarrass you," Ella sighed. "You know how these women, these people, feel about me. They don't think I'm suited to be Queen."

"I really don't care what they think," Kit chuckled, cupping her face in his hands. "You have something none of them do. You have the kindest heart in the world, and the humility to think of everyone else around you. That is more than most people in power do."

"Then perhaps I don't belong 'in power' of anything," Ella groaned.

Kit smirked. "You do," he argued, kissing her forehead. "I didn't just marry you because I loved you. I mean, I did. I loved you, and I love you still. But what I knew, and what my father knew as well, was that you would be a good queen. An excellent one, in fact. And I know that if my mother had been alive, she would have agreed."

"What good have I done?" Ella murmured, trying not to be so down about it anymore, but it was hard to shake off the looks and the insulting comments.

"You have made us much closer to our people. The commoners, they are the heart of this country. Not us, not this castle," Kit said. "Not the nobility. And other than that? From what I'm told, you make the staff here happy every day. You help everyone, you respect everyone. That gets you a long way." He kissed her hand. "And darling, we're just getting started. We've been married for two years. People will get used to this, and then they will see how very wrong they were about you. They will come begging you for your forgiveness, and being the kind woman that you are, you will grant it. I'm not sure if I will, though."

"Oh, you will," Ella smiled. "I'm only as kind as my husband. But luckily for me, that says a lot," she sighed, wiping away the last of her tears before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Thank you. For this, and for always accepting me for who I am."

"I always have, and I always will. It's what I promised the day you agreed to marry me," Kit whispered, kissing her back before pulling back. "But just so you know, it wasn't a hard choice to make."

Ella smiled, finally standing up with her husband's help. And at that moment she realized that as long as she had him, everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Why have the name tags changed? I can certainly say that Prince Charming from the 1950's movie does not hold a candle to Prince Kit, and I don't think the 1950's Cinderella is exactly Ella, either :/ This is going to be confusing.


End file.
